The invention concerns a process and an apparatus for sawing round wood trunks. It particularly involves a process and an apparatus for working round wood trunks into beams, boards, etc. shaped on all sides.
Such an all-sided working in the known art requires a lot of time and is also expensive. If it is desired to save working steps, then large segments of the surface of the round trunk can be sawed off or otherwise removed; but this involves a large loss of material. If it is desired to keep the material loss low, then many working steps are required, which requires time and is accordingly costly.